High light extraction efficiency (efficiency of extracting light emitted from a light emitting layer to the outside of a semiconductor light emitting element) is required for semiconductor light emitting elements used in illumination devices, display devices, traffic signals, etc.
By providing a reflection layer under a light emitting layer in a semiconductor light emitting element having a stacked structure, it is possible to increase the light extraction efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting element. In addition, by forming fine uneven surface on a light extraction surface provided on a side opposite to the reflection layer via the light emitting layer, it is possible to further increase the light extraction efficiency. However, it is difficult to sufficiently increase the light extraction efficiency with the uneven surface.